


Blood Under the Skin

by IllogicalTribble (Nightmare_Child)



Series: Vulcan Kisses [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Vulcan Kisses, green blushes, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/IllogicalTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Journey to Babel. Spock and Kirk are in sickbay following Sarek's operation. Kirk can't sleep and Spock doesn't really mind.</p><p>I own nothing and intend no harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Under the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a craving for some blushing Spock and fluff, so this happened. I hope you like it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, thanks for reading.

Sarek was sleeping, still recovering from his ordeal. Kirk could hear the the rhythmic sound of his breathing from across the room, but heard nothing from Spock's direction. It was the first night of their stay, and Bones had been serious about not letting them go. Jim sighed inwardly, he had known sleep would be difficult but it was nearing four in the morning. This was simply ridiculous. He leaned up and looked toward Spock's bed, searching for some sign the Vulcan was still awake. He found none. He decided to try his luck nevertheless.

"Spock?" he whispered across the darkened room. A moment later there was a rustle of fabric and a muted reply.

"Yes Captain?" 

"You're still awake?" 

"Clearly, since I have just answered you."

"You can be awake and still be sleeping, you know."

"A most illogical contradiction."

"Of course." Replied Jim smiling to himself. Tired of lying fruitlessly in the dark, he got out of bed and padded over to Spock's. He took a seat on the edge of the thin hospital mattress. 

"Greetings Captain." Responded Spock, formal as ever.

"It's four am Spock, Jim will do just fine."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Jim?" Spock asked and Jim was certain he heard a note of bemusement in his tone.

"I can't sleep."

"I do not believe you have tried, Jim. You have done nothing but toss and turn all evening."

Jim chuckled softly. "I haven't been keeping you up, have I?"

"No, my thoughts have been rather occupied."

"Worried about your father?"

"Hardly, he is strong he will survive. I was more concerned with you."

"Your concern is touching, but I hardly think I warrant more worry than your father."

"It is not logical, but it is the truth Jim." 

Jim laid a hand over Spock's where it lay on the bed. Spock turned his hand, stroking Jim's palm with his fingertips. Jim followed his lead, joining their fingertips together in a gentle Vulcan kiss. He strained his eyes, trying to read Spock's expression through the dark.

"Well, this just won't do." he said after a moment.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't see a thing." answered Jim. "I'd like to see you."

"Perhaps a little light then." Spock said. "Computer, increase light in this area to one quarter power."

The area around Spock's bed was suffused with a dim, but sufficient light. Spock's face came into view and Jim smiled.

"That's better." he said softly. "Now I can see that beautiful face."

"Beautiful, Captain?" asked Spock a little too formally, cocking his head in a quizzical and most endearing manner. 

"Are you surprised that I find you so?"

"It is a most illogical concept." replied Spock, ignoring his question completely.

"And yet I find you to be the most exquisite creature in the entire galaxy."

"I hardly think you've seen enough of the galaxy to make that assumption." replied Spock passively, but the hint of green in his cheeks betrayed him. 

 

"I've seen enough." Jim said, drawing his fingertips over Spock's palm delicately. "And in all that I've seen, everywhere I've been, you're the only man I have ever loved."

Spock's lips turned up in the slighted of smiles and the color in his cheeks deepened, reaching the tips of his pointed ears and Jim flushed with pride. He loved these moments, quiet and secret when Spock would let his logical exterior fade, would let his emotions peak through. He found pride in drawing a smile, or a blush from his first officer. 

"And as difficult it is for me to believe, I love you as well Jim" Spock answered plainly, though his tone was warmer.

Jim grinned and reached his hand out, gently cupping Spock's cheek, warm against his palm. 

"You know you're adorable when you blush." he said. 

Spock only flushed a deeper green. "Vulcans do not blush." he said, despite the clear evidence to the contrary.

"Of course not Mr. Spock." replied Jim with a smirk. He brushed a thumb over Spock's cheek. "Forgive my ignorance."

"It's quite alright Captain." answered Spock. 

Jim lifted Spock's hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss to his fingertips. "I suppose we should try and get some rest." Jim suggested halfheartedly.

"That would be wise."

"It is awful lonely over there though." Jim said a little forlornly. "You know how hard it is for me to sleep without you."

"Would joining me help you rest?"

"Immeasurably so."

Spock sighed with resignation and flipped the covers back to allow Jim admittance. "Be aware that my father sleeps mere feet away."

Jim grinned happily. "He'll never know." he said, climbing into to bed beside Spock. He snuggled up against Spock's side and sighed contentedly when the Vulcan wrapped an arm around him, drawing him closer. Jim rested his hand on Spock's side, just over his heart. The steady beating under his palm was more soothing than anything Bones had ever given him to help him sleep. 

Jim's breathing evened out and he found himself drifting off within moments. Just as sleep began to claim him he felt a gentle kiss placed to his temple.

"Sleep well, T'hy'la." Spock whispered, clearly believing he'd fallen asleep.  
Jim smiled to himself, but said nothing. He'd let Spock think he hadn't heard, for tonight anyway.


End file.
